


An Atomic Cocktail

by LastAstronaut



Series: Courier Six in the 'Wealth [1]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAstronaut/pseuds/LastAstronaut
Summary: Nick Valentine discovers Courier Six has used the services of Fisto the sexbot and their friendship takes a turn after talking about orgasms.





	

“Bourbon. Neat.”

Francine Garrett raises an eyebrow at the Gen 2 synth sitting at the bar. His yellow eyes burn bright in the dim light of the Atomic Wrangler and look away from hers while lighting a cigarette. A familiar face to Francine appears next to the synth and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” she winks at Francine and then looks at her friend, “ _please_ ,” she emphasizes. The synth rolls his eyes.

Francine nods while bringing out two tumblers, “Making new friends, Six?”

“You could say that.” Courier Six sits down next to her friend. “Francine Garrett, co-owner of this fine establishment, meet Nick Valentine, detective. A slightly grumpy one tonight.”

Nick tips his hat with his skeletal hand as smoke flows out of his lips.

“A friend of of Six is a friend of ours,” Francine replies, sliding the drinks over, and pours herself bourbon over ice. She raises it towards them and the three clink their glasses together in silence.

“Thanks,” Nick grumbles. They drink.

“Chin up, Nicky,” Six elbows his side, “We’ll find your mysterious stranger eventually.”

“Yeah, yeah. The stranger no one believes is real except for the crazy ol’ synth.” He taps the bar with the index finger of his good hand and Francine pours him another.

“Put his drinks on my tab,” Six nods to her, “And might as well book him a room at the pace we’re going.”

Nick shakes his head, “No no, I’m not putting-”

She raises a gloved hand to him and Francine sneakily tops off Six’s bourbon. “Nope. No fighting. You just keep letting me steal your cigarettes and we’ll call ourselves even.”

For the first time that evening his features soften into a small smile and she feels a warmth spread across her chest from the bourbon. Or from the weird crush she’s had on him.

They’ve been friends for a couple of years, ever since she hired him to help her find Benny. When she took over the Lucky 38 and The Strip, she discovered a wealth of information at her fingertips in the form of spies across the wasteland. She vowed to help Nick however way she could with his stack of cold cases and missing persons, knowing she could never fully repay his aid with tracking down the man who put a bullet in her head. He held her tightly that night as she sobbed into his arms; it was the first time he’d seen her show emotion that wasn’t dry sarcasm or a fit of rage.

Their friendship had been frustrating, to say the least. Nick is a smooth talker who always deflects her overt flirting with self-deprecating snark. Six spent too many longing stares memorizing the dents, scars, and gashes across his lips and cheeks. He’d caught her looking a number of times, processing the faint blush on her cheeks as too many glasses of wine, or blaming her blown pupils on the Party Time Mentats she liked to cook now and then. He hated her chem use, but always let it go considering the migraines she suffers through from her headshot wound.

The detective struggled with pent up frustration, too. Courier Six knew how to fluster and seduce anyone in her way with long lashes and dimples. He once watched her coo and purr until a trooper stealing medical supplies was so charmed he turned himself in, smiling like he was high as a balloon even while getting cuffed. It was impressive, and yet Nick felt emptier and lonelier knowing he couldn’t have her. He’d seen the calibre of people leaving her suite with sex-tousled hair and a telling glow while he smoked and drank at the Lucky 38’s bar; he couldn’t compare.

Now he follows her through the Atomic Wrangler, noting the rough patrons chatting up sex workers through glassy eyes and just bitten lips. He considers paying for company once Six retires for the night later and he’s left alone.

They enter the backroom where the source of light came from gambling tables and slots, and the smell of cheap liquor and cigarettes overwhelms their senses. Nick sips from his drink and leans against a slot machine while Six greets a few people, kissing their cheeks and clinking her glass of bourbon with whatever they were drinking. Nick exhales a cloud of smoke; he loves watching her be a social butterfly and talk of the town wherever they traveled. She’s magnetic, which doesn’t help a beat up synth like him.

When she returns to his side to drink and let loose, a Protectron slowly approaches them. Nick notices her shoulders tense and her cheeks redden and he slightly frowns. “You okay, kid?”

Her eyes widen when she meets his and she forces a smile, “Yeah!” Her voice is a pitch higher than usual, “I’m good!”

The Protectron halts next to them and turns its upper body to face them, “Good evening, ma’am.” He greets Six.

Nick watches her closely as she awkwardly bumbles through a greeting to this robot. He’s trying to read her but is mostly amused.

“Hey Fisto,” she says in a rush, “Just chatting with my friend here. Let’s talk later, yeah?”

Fisto doesn’t pick up on her attempt to dismiss him and he asks, “Would you like to try my services again? I’ve upgraded my arm to-”

A rush of heat floods her face and Nick has never seen her this embarassed. He begins to piece together what Fisto meant by his question and his eyes slowly widen at the realization.

She boisterously laughs to cover the rest of Fisto’s sentence and pats his back, “Good one, buddy! We’re gonna go now. Let’s go Nick!” She grabs her friend by the sleeve while rushing out of the back room and sits down at an empty table.

Fisto’s voice is fading in the back, “Of course ma’am. I am always ready to please you if you change your mind.”

Six puts her face in her hands muttering, “Oh my god. Ohmygod I want to fucking die.”

Nick is still processing the encounter, sitting down and finishing the rest of his bourbon in one gulp. He clears his throat, “So,” a beat of silence passes, “Fisto, huh?”

She looks up from her hands and points at him, her brown eyes harden in a warning, “We are _not_ talking about this.”

Nick shrugs with an amused smirk forming on his lips as she waves down Francine for another round of drinks.

“Should we be keeping you away from Mr. Handy’s?” His smile grows as she groans loudly, “Oh wait. Wait. Is this why you wanted all those Securitrons on The Strip?”

“Nick,” she growls through clenched teeth, “Drop it. Please.”

He puts his hands up in surrender while their drinks appear. “I’m sorry, kid. I’m just pullin’ your leg. I don’t judge you for what gets you off.” Those last 3 words make him feel like a bag of bolts dropped down to where his stomach is technically supposed to be. A surge of electricity reaches his fingertips, and he pauses to try and understand the reaction.

She doesn’t notice the change in him. “I was just,” she looks away, not looking at anything in particular, “Curious, I guess.”

“Oh?” He feels the drop again, growing slightly irritated with himself. Maybe he’ll skip company later that evening and run a diagnostic report instead.

“Yeah,” she responds slowly, drawing out the word while still not looking at him. Then, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at herself and looks at her friend, “So, I uh, have issues finishing when I’m with other people. Never a problem when I’m by myself, but with others… I dunno, it doesn’t usually happen for some reason.”

He scans her flushed face returning to its warm tawny shade, with a slight blush remaining on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He drinks and nods, letting her continue.

“I’d heard about,” she nods at the wandering Protectron, “and I was curious if he’d be able to help me, uh,” she hesitates, “orgasm.” She finishes her drink.

The desire for her slaps Nick hard and his eyes widen at the third surge of electricity running through him. “I... see.”

She shakes her head and snorts, “Sorry Nicky, I know that’s way too much information. It didn’t even end up working out, so... yeah,” she waves her hands, “it’s just awkward all around for everyone now!”

“We’ve been friends a long time, sweetheart. You know this doesn’t scare me off.” Then Nick gets an idea after watching his cigarette burn out between the skeletal fingers of his exposed hand.

She smiles softly. They sit in silence and she runs her finger around the rim of her glass.

He lets out a breath. “You know, I was thinking of getting some company after you went to bed, but I’m not sure Fisto is my type.” He starts with a smirk and she giggles softly in relief of the awkward moment passing. Nick bites the bullet. “What if we… help each other tonight?”

Time slows like a hit of ultrajet. The flush returns to her cheeks and her mouth opens slightly, “Uh, are you…”

“Serious? You have no idea.”

A moment passes and he shifts, thinking this was a bad idea. She reaches out and touches his mechanical hand. Their eyes meet, his bright yellow rooting into her chocolate brown. She nods to the top level of the bar, “My room is up there.”

If he had a heart, it would be leaping out through his chest plate.

***

As soon as the door closes behind them, her lips press against his. She reaches up to the back of his neck, her fingertips ghosting against the exposed circuitry and her nails lightly scratching the back of his head underneath his hat.

She moans and his tongue snakes into her mouth. The sensation of electricity and warmth is new to both of them and their grip on each other tightens as he moves them back towards the queen sized bed. He lets go to push her back lightly on the bed, and she sighs a light laugh when noticing her deep plum lipstick smudged against his mouth.

“Strip.” He orders. She hurriedly complies. His eyes scan her bare skin, taking time to notice the scars and marks from her life as a scrappy fighter. She’s biting her lip and spreading her legs, the glistening pink between her legs causing him to almost overheat.

He strips off his jacket and crawls over her, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest while his mechanical hand drags down her rib cage. A wave of goosebumps shiver through her and she gasps as he continues down to the dark curls between her legs.

“Nick,” she sighs, and he groans at the way she says his name. He’d fantasized about this moment on many lonely nights.

The tip of his tongue traces up and down her lips and he relishes in her loud moan. He holds her thighs open; the skeletal hand gently piercing into her flesh and his good hand grips with an open palm. He moves his tongue up to focus on her clit, and at first slowly licks her until she’s breathing hard and begging for more.

His tongue flicks quicken and she reaches down to dig her nails into the synthetic skin on his hand. He registers the pinch, growling as his mouth presses harder into her and tongue moves faster. Her hips are lifting and his grip on her presses her back down. Six’s thighs begin to quake and she’s repeating his name with her eyes closed shut.

“Ah, N-Nick. Oh fffffffffff-” she squeals and the tension in her lower stomach releases, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. He continues to lap at her until she’s twitching and shaking, grasping at his collar.

His bright yellow eyes look up at her and she can feel him grinning against her pussy. “That didn’t seem so hard,” he chuckles.

She sighs with a bashful grin and pulls him up to her by his tie, running her tongue across his lips to taste herself on him.

“I hope you don’t think I’m actually done with you,” he mutters and kisses her lightly, muffling her gasp. “On your stomach.”

Six moans, biting her lip and turning over.

Nick spanks her ass with his good hand and she she shrieks, reacting by pushing her ass to the air. “Good,” he says lowly, “Keep your ass in the air, sweetheart.”

“Yes detective,” she giggles but is cut off by her own gasp when he spreads her ass cheeks apart to expose all of her to him.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to touch you like this,” he groans, running the fingers of his good hand down her slit. He presses a finger into her and she whines, making him smirk. She’s tight and oh so wet around his thick finger. His eyes flutter close for a second and he bites his lip, moving in and out of her.

A second finger presses in and her mouth opens to let out a soft cry. Her walls tighten around him, and he wishes in that moment he was built like a Gen 3 synth to shove his thick cock into her until she wailed and the whole bar downstairs heard it.

Six presses her face into a pillow to muffle her cries and grinds her hips down to get his fingers in deeper. She lifts her head up and gasps, “I-I don’t know if I can… oh god. It feels so good but I-”

He kisses the ass cheek he spanked earlier, “Do you want me to stop, baby?”

“Fuck _no_ ,” she growls in frustration.

“Good. I didn’t want to stop before getting to do this.” His tongue circles her asshole, causing her to cry out and tighten around the two fingers working in and out and crooking to push against a particularly plumped area deep inside her cunt.

“Ohjesusfuckplease,” Six shouts, pressing her ass harder against his face.

Nick’s deep voice rumbles as he licks her asshole and fingers her harder and faster, noticing her thighs shaking again. He knows he can be down here for as long as she allows, worshipping every inch of her.

“Uhh! I...I....” she sounds almost panicked, but then she squeals a high pitched, “please don’t stop.”

Nick lifts his head, “That’s it, sweetheart,” he’s panting, “Fuck my fingers. Just like that.”

When his tongue returns to rimming her, it only takes a few more strokes until she suddenly seizes up, fluid rushing out of her and covering Nick’s chin and neck. Her pussy spasms around his fingers and she’s panting and moaning loud. “Pl...please,” she whines, “I need to… r-rest.”

Nick moans, slowly pulling out of her and kissing up her body after she collapses and breathes hard. His good hand, coated in her scent, rests on her chest as he curls up behind her. He places his hat on the bed post next to his head. Her heart beats hard against his hand.

“Holy shit, Nicky,” is the first thing she sighs out with a tired chuckle. “Why did it take us so fucking long?”

He smiles and kisses her shoulder, “Guess I didn’t know. Even with all the clues in front of me.”  
She turns around in his arms and kisses him slowly, cupping the sides of his face into her soft hands. They whimper into each other’s embrace. When they pull away from each other his yellow eyes are the only light in the room and she grins. “I guess we should cancel that room we booked for you.”

Another surge of electricity runs through him as she rests her head on his chest. Nick doesn’t sleep, but he knows tonight it will be the most at peace he’s felt in years.


End file.
